Naruto  The First Great Continental War
by Kylandor
Summary: 2 years after Naruto and Killer B defeat Madara, Kabuto disapears without a trace and an enemy even stronger and stranger then Uchiha Madara attacks the coastlines and Naruto, still a Genin, must work to reform the Shinobi Alliance.  T for Violence & Gore


Disclaimer: Except for the name Ray Zenji, nothing is claimed by me in regards to this fan-fiction, Ray Zenji is however my sole ownership and is NOT owned by the respective owners of the Naruto Franchise due it being my own creation and not theirs.

* * *

><p>San Francisco, other data unknown<p>

* * *

><p>"I looked around and saw a tale straight from the Greek mythology concerning the phoenix which is, from the ashes, reborn as a phoenix." said the man in the black trenchcoat, wearing aviator sunglasses and on his lower right hipside was a holster containing an M1911 .45 caliber Colt Handgun. in front of the man from the hill he was standing on was a city of modern specifications, complete with skyscrapers and rows of residential districts.<p>

* * *

><p>"It has been nearly two hundred and fifty years since the barren and remotely inhabited Chinese Continent was colonized by the survivors of Japan who struck a deal with the devil so to speak, and settled with the protection of the same confederation of alien species that conducted a campaign to "Punish" mankind for making extinct the Synthorni Marauders that attacked us so long ago. An event which caused us to unite with the other human nations in order to destroy their ships using one of their own which was stolen during the Roswell incident and also by using a computer virus to disable their shields." said a woman in a room full of children, most likely a teacher.<p>

In the room a child no older than 10 raised his hand and asked the teacher "What happened after the aliens were killed?". The Woman took a look around the class and then said "Whild we didn't unite into one nation, we were all allied, mankind formed a force called the Global Defense Initiative, or GDI and began attacking anyone who stood in the way of world peace, but after 20 years of this peace, another alien race, or rather a multitude of alien races came and demanded all of humanity join their confederation and become indebted for 100 Earth Years to repay the late Synthorni for killing every last one of them, naturally we refused to repay our genocidal enemies and replied that we already repayed their acts of genocide with our own acts of genocide, then the "Anidori Alliance of United Galactic Confederations" or simply Anidori Alliance declared war on us and began firing massive beams of energy at the remaining world cities from orbit, they also fired them at our fleets and the beams vaporized the water and the submarines causing our navies to be destroyed, but we fought back by launching our nuclear arsenals at their fleets, and it worked because we fired so many their shields couldn't take all of the impacts."

The woman pauses to drink a glass of water before continuing, saying "Then they sent from their remaining ships to the ground their armies and began attacking our remaining positions, we fought back but our conventional weapons had no effect on their armor and shields, so we hid, and others across the world began surrendering as either slaves or vassals to the Anidori, we consider them traitors and have no more recognition of sovereign rights."

Another kid raises his hand and asks "Is it true that before all this happened, kids our age were carefree and uneducated in military affairs?". The Woman smiled and said "Yes they were, but once the Synthorni attacked, they were traumatized by the events and became hard and cold to any alien life, which is why we didn't notify the public of the Anidori's arrival until they issued their demands."

* * *

><p>Redding, California 1312 Pacific Time, January 21st, 2272<p>

* * *

><p>A man in formal US Marine uniform stared at a grave in a cemetery while standing, a tear fell from his right eye as he whispered "The vote is tomorrow sis, you know what I'll put forth, I'm sorry you can't be there to see it, but once it's all over I'll come back and tell you all about it, so tell God I said hi." The man salutes the grave and then walks off towards the road not far, the grave is marked "Anne Kylani, 2252 - 2270. Died of multiple pulse blast wounds while jumping in front of a civilian and gave her life so that the man could escape. Posthumously awarded the Medal of Honor for acts of extraordinary gallantry, selflessness and bravery above and beyond the call of duty for her actions in the Battle of Eureka (2269) and the ultimate sacrifice she gave in the Battle of San Francisco (2270).<p>

* * *

><p>On the other side of the pacific ocean, Sunken Honshu Island, Japan, 1322 Pacific Time, January 21st, 2272<p>

* * *

><p>Looking at the small islands on the horizon a young man in a composite armor suit wearing a gas mask and a special airtight helmet, takes a breath then begins focusing his chi and chakra to merge them into usable chakra, breathing deeply and slowly to keep concentration, for about two hours.<p>

He is then interrupted by another man in the same uniform who says "Beautiful Morning isn't it?", the man who was interrupted replies, saying "It's afternoon in the West Coast. here the Sun is just about to come up, if it wasn't for my mask I couldn't see the islands.". The ship they're on suddenly erupts in red lights and a klaxon sounds, the intercom shouts with a woman's voice "Battlestations, Battlestations, all hands Battlestations, this is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill!".

The man who interrupted his comrade says "Well, lets get moving Ray, don't want to miss the show.".

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


End file.
